Short 'n Sweet
by loserville123
Summary: Just some things I think up during the day. Have fun and review, don't expect long chapters though! Newest Chapter, my version of an OMG, Im in tha Naruto world! story.
1. Secret Plan

Hihi! It's me Loserville. Ok, I don't own Naruto. Just my laptop named Gaara and my clothes.

* * *

One day in Konoha... 

"Idiot."

"Teme."

"Idiot."

"Teme."

Two teens, one with spikey blonde hairand the other with raven colored hair that resembled a ducks arse glared at each other from across a table. The blonde, whose bright blue eyes were narrowed in concentration was named Naruto Uzimaki. The other's name was Sasuke Uchiha, the sole survivor of the Great Uchiha Massacre. Though neither of them knew what had started this fight each side refused to give up. It was the same thing every day, someone would say something offensive to the other and they'd argue untill Sasuke became bored and walked off. Causing Naruto to shout that he won by default.

Today was different though because Sasuke had a plan. A _sercret_ plan to be exact. The plan was simple but very effective if used at the right time, and the right time was getting closer. Though he wouldn't admit it, Sasuke was actually excited to see the look on his teamates face once he beat him. _Ha, I'm so gonna beat Sasuke-teme again! Why doesn't he just give up already?_ Naruto was thinking, looking at Sasuke with a cocky grin on his face. _Pfft, that idiot won't even know what hit him once I unleash my secret plan on him. I'm finally gonna win..._

"Idiot."

"Teme."

"Retard."_ Ha! In your face Naruto! I win! _Sasuke thought with an inward smile.

"..." Naruto was silent for a moment untill Sasuke's countermove sunk in. "What the hell Sasuke! You can't just switch insults!" He yelled, waving his arms in the air like an idiot, or as Sasuke had just said, a retard.

"Hmph, I win." Sasuke replied with a smirk, then he walked off leaving a very pissed off Naruto in his wake.

* * *

Short 'n Sweet is so neat! Review please. Insults welcome, I've got my sad music ready. I'll write more when I feel like it so there! 


	2. Candid CameraPart 1

Hihi! This won't be too good but I'll try and fix it up later kay? Just needed to get it down before I lost the idea. I don't own Candid camera or Naruto. Oooh and guess what? I'm in here too!

**Bold and Underlined is for Locations and stuff.**

_Italics is for what the srceen is showing._

**Just bold is for the announcer guy.**

* * *

**At the Studio thingy...**

A girl around thirteen or so stands on stage with a microphone in her hand, smiling at the audience as the theme music plays. "**And now ladies and gentlemen please give a round of a applause for Jael Smith!!" **The announcer says, the audience cheers loudly and the girl on stage smiles even more brightly. Once the applause dies down the girl speaks. "Hello, my name's Jael Smith(1) and welcome to a special edition of Candid Camera!" More applause. "Tonite our um, contestants are going to be several ninja from different "Villages", let's see who's up first." Jael sits on a sofa nearby and looks up at the screen.

**On the Screen**

_A group of four are in a clearing._ _One of them, a girl with two buns on top of her head is twiling a knife in her hand as she watches two other people, a boy in all green and another boy with long brown hair, spar. "Go Lee!" A man who looks like the boy in green's father shouts, "Use the power of youth!!" "Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee yells back, aiming a kick for the others head. "Come on Neji! You can get him!" The girl yells encouragingly as Neji blocks the kick and hits Lee, sending him stumbling backwards. "You all right Lee?" The girl asks, running over to him. "Yes TenTen I am fine but-" CRASH!!_

_The group looks toward the noise only to see Bigfoot coming toward them. "What the hell is that?" TenTen asks noone in particular. "I will take care of this, Gai-sensei!" Lee says loudly, jumping up and running toward the beast. "No wait!" The man in the suit yells but it's too late the poor guy is being pummled into the ground by a very...enthusieastic Lee. By the time Lee is finished the whole audience is shocked, wondering if the man is alive or not. Calmly, the boy named Neji walks over to "Bigfoot" and takes off the mask. "Smile," The man says, spitting out a tooth and pointing toward the camera. "you're on candid camera!" There is a sort of growling noise before TenTen throws a kunai at the camera man and he falls forward, the camera still rolling and showing four pairs of feet heading toward it..._

**Back in the Studio**

"Err, we appear to be having some, uh technical difficulties and we are unfortuanately going to have to end it early tonite folks. Uh, goodnight!" Jaels says uncertainly. She walks off stage, leaving a stunned audience behind. "O my God, they killed the camera man!" Someone yells over the theme music before the main camera shuts off.

* * *

That was so gay it made Michael Jackson look straight. No, I don't have anything against gays but seriously, that one sucked. Oh well, that's what editing is for. 1)Just so ya know Jael Smith isn't my real name but she acts like me so yeah ensteways... Review and I'll love you! 


	3. The Chapter I Hate the Most

Hiya everybody! Hope you enjoy 'cus I'm just making this up as I go along. Wait-look, over there! A disclaimer on a billboard, let's read it. I do not own Naruto or Hello Kitty you friggen' dumbnuts. Go jump off a cliff. Wowie, we just got insulted by an inanimate object. On to the story. :) This story also has some cursing so be warned.

* * *

It was your typical day in Suna, and everything was normal well, almost. The temperture was above average at 120 degrees, there was a sandstorm raging just 3 miles away from the city and of course, the occasional chicken bursting into flames. Temari was inside, watching T.V. while sitting in a tub of ice chips while Kankuro went mad from the heat and stripped down into his under wear before decieding to hide in the freezer.

Meanwhile Gaara, who had used some freaky Black magic crap to change the weather sat on hs bed. He rubbed his hands in anticipation and smiled, his right eye twitching severely. "Today...Today I will finally steal all of the makeup!" He yelled, laughing manically.

"You say something Gaara?" Temari asked from her place in the tub. (Which was right next to Gaara's room.)

"Nothing, nothing!" Gaara called out reassuringly. "Damn, I really need switch rooms." He muttered before glancing at his evil watch(coughcoughHelloKittyisevilcoughcough). He poked a butten and it spoke. "It is 3:00p.m. Gaara-kun, time to start Operation Pretty Monster!" The Hello Kitty watch said sweetly. Gaara sniffled a bit. "I love you Hello Kitty." He said. "I wuv you too Gaara-kun." The voice turned angry. "Now get off your lazy ass and work!" Gaara nodded, stood, then tiptoed over to his door and peeked down the hall way. It was all clear.

Kankuro's room was right across from his so he figured it'd make more sense to go there first. He did a somersault into the room and got up, looking around for Kankuro's "face paint" (makeup). "Aha! I've found it!" He cried running over to it. Wasting no time Gaara got to work. It was messy but in under an hour Gaara was completely purple. Including his hair. "I-I'm gorgeous!" He said, touching his face softly. "Not yet you aren't, you still need clothes." Hello Kitty said. "Right," Gaara agreed. "You can't be pretty if you don't have good clothes." With those words in mind he pranced down the hallway and into Temari's room. It didn't take too long for him to find her clothes and once he did he was on them llike a hungry orphan on an exploded chicken. Uh...pretty quick anyway.

"Ooooh, I want this shirt and these pants and these heels and this skirt and Oh my Gosh is that leather? I must have that, oh and this belt and-"

"Gaara...what are you doing covered in Kankuro's makeup and wearing my clothes?" Temari asked from the doorway. "Temari? What are you doing here?" Gaara asked in horrer, wobbling on his 4 inch heels. "I don't know really. I was just overcome with this sudden urge to come to my room so I did." She replied. There was an akward silence while they both stood there. "Well I should probably go get Kankuro out of the oven, he's trying to defrost himself. Just clean up when you're done ok?" Temari began to leave. "Temari wait!" Gaara called out. She looked back at him expectantly. "Could you not tell Kankuro about this?" He mumbled quickly.

"What's there to tell?" Temari said with a smile. "As far as I'm concerned none of this ever happened."

Epilouge:

Temari never told Kankuro what happened that day to the immense relief of Gaara. The evil Hello Kitty watch was killed by Kankuro one day when he tried to eat it and everything went happily ever after.

* * *

That was odd to say the least. I'm leaving for the weekend and might not be on for a while(parents these days, cutting off my internet connection!) So yeah, Reviews make me happy and flames keep me warm. So either way I'm good. Bye for now, the dishes need done before my mom gets home. 


End file.
